Death from Resurrection
by drabblesandthoughts
Summary: After finally going too far, Naraku realises he might have brought about his own destruction. The final battle gets closer, Inuyasha and the gang teaming up with two people no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! So here it is! Something I just thought up, I don't think I'm going to make it long or anything, and I'm not even sure where it's going for now buuuuut .. :) Yeah. Enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha

A large form lay against a rock wall, slumped over to one side. A man stood before him in the half-light, a wide maniacal grin slowly spreading across his face. Cautiously approaching the figure, he knelt down in front of him, studying the man who was before him. Still grinning, he reached out one hand, bringing the jewel shard that resided on it closer. He slowly pushed aside the tattered kimono, and placed his hand near the mans heart. Placing his hand over the area, he started to push the jewel shard in.

There was a pulse from the shard, powerful enough to almost knock the spider hanyou off his feet. Then another, which he had to stand to brace himself against. One more, and Naraku himself was thrown backwards against the other side of the small alcove, shard gone from his hand. The youki flowing into the body was immense, but slow coming.

By chance, Naraku looked to the sky to see the shard shooting across it. Smiling to himself, he figured his plan must not have worked, which now looking back he was somewhat grateful for. Turning his head, he watched the figure, grin falling from his face as the youki continued to swell. Take his sword, he quickly bound over and attempted to stab the figure through the chest, but he was stopped feet from where the figure still lay.

An impenetrable barrier surrounded him.

Knowing it was unwise to stick around, Naraku fled the scene. Jaw clenching as he sped towards his latest hide out, he thought about what it could mean to have a dead body reject a shard like that and continue to come back. He was arrogant, but he wasn't idiotic. He knew what might happen.

He had possibly just unleashed his own downfall.

With a curse, he continued to his fortress, mind reeling with the new-found revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! :)

Wind whipping around her as she flew atop her feather, Kagura quickly tracked down the one she needed to talk to. And she needed to _bad_. After another couple minutes she finally felt a trace of his aura, strong as it was and descended down to the tree line. Not long after she zoned in on him and sped there as quickly as she could, hoping Naraku didn't decide to check on her this one time.

Hopping off the feather, she tucked it into her hair and landed in the clearing.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her boredly, already sensing her presence and knowing he was her target. He had sent Rin on Ah-Un and told Jaken to make sure she arrived safely at the castle. Whatever it was that Kagura wanted to talk about meant that something was being planned by Naraku, and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he didn't want her getting hurt. He cared about her. He snorted in his mind, and turned his attention back to Kagura, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"I assume something is being planned by Naraku?"

She shook her head, and opened her mouth attempting to speak. Closing it, she stared at him sadly. Sesshoumaru sneered at her, waiting for her to tell him why she came.

Finally, she opened her mouth again, ready to speak.

"Naraku has managed to do something which may be his downfall, and I believe you should be there when the process is finished. Naraku's already too frightened to stay, though he won't admit it."

"What is this thing that could mean his downfall?" Sesshoumaru asked with a mask of indifference. Inside he truly was curious, but he couldn't let it show.

"I think that when you go, you should bring Inuyasha..." She winced as she said the words, and stepped back at the glare she was now receiving from the Lord. "It would be important to all parties for you both to be there."

"It sounds more like a trap to me, Kagura. Naraku's puppet asking me and my brother to meet at an undisclosed place? No, I do not believe I shall partake in such nonsense." With that, he turned at began to walk away.

"You don't understand!" She called out after him. "The thing that he ... What he did ..."

Sesshoumaru paused and looked back at her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's your father that he's brought back."

With those words, even Sesshoumaru's ice cold heart nearly missed a beat before he regained his composure. Not that Kagura would have been able to tell the slip.

"I doubt the hanyou could bring back my father, it must be another creation of his fueled by yet more jewel shards.

She shook her head quickly.

"I was there. Naraku didn't know but I wanted to see what he was up to. Originally that's what I thought he was doing at first. When I seen the body I knew there was no way. But the moment he tried to put the jewel into him, it started pulsing and shot off into the sky. The amount of youki that was gathering was unbelievable. When Naraku tried to stab him to put an end to it, he couldn't even make it within five feet of him because such a strong barrier was formed around him. You need to get Inuyasha and go to where he is."

Sesshoumaru stood still, attempting to smell a lie anywhere's in the story that Kagura told. Nodding his head, he turned fully, pretending that he would trust the information from Kagura.


	3. Chapter 3

Just gunna say now: Sesshoumaru is not talking in third-person. I didn't write it like that for the second chapter and I forgot until half way through with this one and was too lazy to go back and change it so i decided to say screw it. ~

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou all sat around the fire, watching it in the dark as they waited for the girls to finish bathing. Suddenly, Kagome and Sango burst through the bushes, bow and boomerang at the ready. Looking around and realizing there was no danger, Kagome suddenly felt a little foolish and understood what it must be like for Inuyasha.

The men just stared at them, utterly bewildered.

Sango straightened, rubbing the back of her head as she laughed awkwardly. Kagome looked around the clearing once more, confusion evident in her face and then lowered her bow. "I thought I sensed Sesshoumaru..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"You must be losing your mind, wench," Inuyasha huffed. "I'd be able to sense him before you anyways."

"Don't be so sure, little brother," Sesshoumaru was standing before the group. Sango was instantly ready again, but Kagome hesitated. Inuyasha stood, preparing to draw Tessaiga and yelling all the while.

"Ya' damn bastard! What do you think you're doin' here!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, and just stared.

"Inuyasha, I don't think he's here to fight. It looks like he needs to say something." Kagome called out, never taking her eyes off the daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to her and then back to Inuyasha.

"Indeed I do have something to say. It has come to my attention that you and I must take a trip, and quickly to a mountain in the East known as Gassan."

As Inuyasha started to open his mouth, whether to laugh in his face or shout obscenities, no one knew. Sesshoumaru quickly lashed out with his whip, burning Inuyasha across his face. The force knocked the hanyou to the ground. Again he began to open his mouth when Sesshoumaru decided to flare out his youki, smothering Inuyasha in it and forcing him to stay on the ground.

Kagome almost squeaked when she felt all the youki wash over her. It wasn't a painful experience, it was just the amount of power behind such a force. She couldn't imagine anyone having more than that.

Sesshoumaru cast a curious glance at Kagome, a faint blush across her cheeks.

All eyes were now trained on Sesshoumaru, no one moving. He sneered at the hanyou on the ground, and began talking again.

"It has come to my attention that a certain person has been revived, and I have decided that we must be there when the process has been completed. Do not doubt me, Inuyasha. You will want to be there."

"Keh, I am gunna doubt ya!" Inuyasha snarled out.

"So was I wrong in thinking then, Inuyasha, that you don't want to see our dear old father?"

Silence hung around the camp sight as they absorbed the information. There was no way ... Was there?

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked towards Kagome. "How do you know that it's, well .. Really him?" He continued to stare at the miko as he thought about telling them the story Kagura had given him. With an almost imperceptible nod of his head, he started to tell the group of how he came to discover what he had, and how he had gone to check it out. He was quick, to the point but it left no room for argument.

Inuyasha still lay on the ground, but he could see Kagome. As the story ended, she was nodded her head and looked at him expectantly.

Ears flattening, he knew what she expected.

"We must leave soon, the flow of youki was nearing an end when I saw him. Soon he will awaken."

Sesshoumaru turned and started walking away, stopping the pressure of his youki that was surrounding the group. Inuyasha stood slowly, looking at all his friends. They could see the worry on his face, and although he'd never admit it, the fear of what he might find if he actually followed his brother. Did he really have the chance to see his father? It was too much to ever hope for.

Kagome smiled at him, encouraging him to go. She hoped for his sake that everything Sesshoumaru had said was true. She hadn't detected a lie anywhere in the story, which was something Kaede had been training her to do. When someone lied, their aura changed ever so slightly. At first she had barely been able to, but what with Inuyasha constantly sneaking off to see Kikyou, she had learned the change very easily.

As soon as Inuyasha started walking, Sesshoumaru bounded away, leading the two to the destination. Inuyasha looked back once, and then he too turned and followed. What he was expecting to find, he wasn't sure.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to the mountains was fast and quiet, not a word spoken between the two brothers who despised each other.

Inuyasha knew he didn't truly hate his brother, he just couldn't understand why he himself was hated. He hadn't done anything. He could understand hating their father, for leaving Sesshoumaru and his mother for a human. He could understand Sesshoumaru hating Inuyasha's own mother for taking his father away, and being the reason that he had died. But Inuyasha couldn't help being born. He didn't understand, and so he pretended he hated. It was easier then letting himself be vulnerable.

Sesshoumaru sped along towards their destination easily, surprised at how long the hanyou had been quiet. He could sense him not far behind, keeping up quite well. His training had done the hanyou good. He was a surprisingly quick on learning, which was why Sesshoumaru was visiting less and less. The pup had needed training that his father couldn't give him, so he had taken it upon himself. Though his mother had tried to teach him to hate humans, it had not stuck. He disliked anyone who showed no respect or honour, which was most of the time humans.

And so he did not hate Inuyasha. He trained him like his father had asked, and the pup was learning. Next time he fought, maybe he would begin with manners as well. Though unclaimed by the House of the West, one day, soon most likely, he would be brought in if his father truly was on his way to being alive again.

The came into the small alcove that their father rested. He still lay, slumped against the wall. His clothing was in tatters, but through the slits they could see his chest slowly rising and falling. The immense youki of their father permeated the air itself, and they felt the final ebbs of it returning to its owner.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha approached the figure together. One with almost bored curiosity, the other with wary disbelief.

As soon as the came into contact with the barrier, it seemed to explode outwards sending Inuyasha flying and Sesshoumaru staggering. Inuyasha quickly stood, knowing the moment was coming. To both the inu's surprise, Tessaiga and Tenseiga both hovered where they had been before they had been forced back. They slowly made their way to their original owner, and when they came into contact, seemed to pulse. They sent out wave after wave of power.

A white ball seemed to form and grow as the two swords sent out their waves of power and youki, and then the ball shot into the body that lay against the rocks.

Silence that only took seconds seemed to last minutes as they watched the figure slowly open it's golden eyes. Focusing on the two swords in front of him, he reached out only for them to shoot backwards. Back towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They both caught them, and Sesshoumaru slipped it back to where it usually rested. Inuyasha held his in hand, waiting for the figure to move, or at least see them.

The golden eyes seemed to slowly follow to two swords that flew away from him, and he met eyes with first Sesshoumaru, then Inuyasha. After regarding the two, who watched him with caution, he slowly stood. The three dog demons stared at each other for a couple minutes in silence, before the oldest spoke.

"Who brought me back?"

The power in his voice alone awed Inuyasha. It was something he never thought he would get to hear in person.

"I believe the hanyou would be better off to answer that question for you, Father."


End file.
